AuthMe
AuthMeReloaded disallows players who aren't authenticated to do actions like placing blocks, moving, typing commands or use the inventory. It can also kick players with uncommon long or short player names or kick players from banned countries. With the Session Login feature you don't have to execute the authentication command everytime you connect to the server! AuthMe Commands You can use the following commands to use the features of AuthMe. Mandatory arguments are marked with < >brackets; optional arguments are enclosed in square brackets ([ ]). * /authme: The main AuthMeReloaded command. The root for all admin commands. * /authme register : Register the specified player with the specified password. Requires authme.admin.register * /authme unregister : Unregister the specified player. Requires authme.admin.unregister * /authme forcelogin player: Enforce the specified player to login. Requires authme.admin.forcelogin * /authme password : Change the password of a player. Requires authme.admin.changepassword * /authme lastlogin player: View the date of the specified players last login. Requires authme.admin.lastlogin * /authme accounts player: Display all accounts of a player by his player name or IP. Requires authme.admin.accounts * /authme email player: Display the email address of the specified player if set. Requires authme.admin.getemail * /authme setemail : Change the email address of the specified player. Requires authme.admin.changemail * /authme getip : Get the IP address of the specified online player. Requires authme.admin.getip * /authme totp : Returns whether the specified player has enabled two-factor authentication Requires authme.admin.totpviewstatus * /authme disabletotp : Disable two-factor authentication for a player Requires authme.admin.totpdisable * /authme spawn: Teleport to the spawn. Requires authme.admin.spawn * /authme setspawn: Change the player's spawn to your current position. Requires authme.admin.setspawn * /authme firstspawn: Teleport to the first spawn. Requires authme.admin.firstspawn * /authme setfirstspawn: Change the first player's spawn to your current position. Requires authme.admin.setfirstspawn * /authme purge : Purge old AuthMeReloaded data longer than the specified number of days ago. Requires authme.admin.purge * /authme purgeplayer options: Purges data of the given player. Requires authme.admin.purgeplayer * /authme backup: Creates a backup of the registered users. Requires authme.admin.backup * /authme resetpos : Purge the last know position of the specified player or all of them. Requires authme.admin.purgelastpos * /authme purgebannedplayers: Purge all AuthMeReloaded data for banned players. Requires authme.admin.purgebannedplayers * /authme switchantibot mode: Switch or toggle the AntiBot mode to the specified state. Requires authme.admin.switchantibot * /authme reload: Reload the AuthMeReloaded plugin. Requires authme.admin.reload * /authme version: Show detailed information about the installed AuthMeReloaded version, the developers, contributors, and license. * /authme converter job: Converter command for AuthMeReloaded. Requires authme.admin.converter * /authme messages: Adds missing texts to the current help messages file. Requires authme.admin.updatemessages * /authme recent: Shows the last players that have logged in. Requires authme.admin.seerecent * /authme debug child arg arg: Allows various operations for debugging. Requires authme.debug.command * /authme help query: View detailed help for /authme commands. * /email: The AuthMeReloaded email command base. * /email show: Show your current email address. Requires authme.player.email.see * /email add : Add a new email address to your account. Requires authme.player.email.add * /email change : Change an email address of your account. Requires authme.player.email.change * /email recover : Recover your account using an Email address by sending a mail containing a new password. Requires authme.player.email.recover * /email code : Recover your account by submitting a code delivered to your email. Requires authme.player.email.recover * /email setpassword : Set a new password after successfully recovering your account. Requires authme.player.email.recover * /email help query: View detailed help for /email commands. * /login : Command to log in using AuthMeReloaded. Requires authme.player.login * /login help query: View detailed help for /login commands. * /logout: Command to logout using AuthMeReloaded. Requires authme.player.logout * /logout help query: View detailed help for /logout commands. * /register password verifyPassword: Command to register using AuthMeReloaded. Requires authme.player.register * /register help query: View detailed help for /register commands. * /unregister : Command to unregister using AuthMeReloaded. Requires authme.player.unregister * /unregister help query: View detailed help for /unregister commands. * /changepassword : Command to change your password using AuthMeReloaded. Requires authme.player.changepassword * /changepassword help query: View detailed help for /changepassword commands. * /totp: Performs actions related to two-factor authentication. * /totp code : Processes the two-factor authentication code during login. * /totp add: Enables two-factor authentication for your account. Requires authme.player.totpadd * /totp confirm : Saves the generated TOTP secret after confirmation. Requires authme.player.totpadd * /totp remove : Disables two-factor authentication for your account. Requires authme.player.totpremove * /totp help query: View detailed help for /totp commands. * /captcha : Captcha command for AuthMeReloaded. Requires authme.player.captcha * /captcha help query: View detailed help for /captcha commands. * /verification : Command to complete the verification process for AuthMeReloaded. Requires authme.player.security.verificationcode * /verification help query: View detailed help for /verification commands. *